


running me around got me frustrated

by faintlight



Series: dmitri gets pegged [2]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: D/s, F/F, He/Him Lesbian, Lesbians, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintlight/pseuds/faintlight
Summary: or, dmitri gets pegged (again)(they're both lesbians!)





	running me around got me frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> i just can't get enough of dmitri getting pegged i guess

Their honeymoon long since over, Anya and Dmitri’s relationship was still as loving and affectionate as the start. They had toured their way around Europe, and had finally settled down in Paris. Anya wanted to be close to her grandmother, in case anything happened, but far enough that she could be independent. 

Still, they planned to leave Europe in the future. Anya had spent enough of her life trapped and wanting, and now she had to see the world. Dmitri felt just the same. 

They weren’t exactly stuck in Paris, though. It was a large enough city that they could discover something new every day, and the government was far less restrictive here. Some days the pair just wandered around the outskirts of the city, laying atop hills and taking in the idyllic scenes. 

Some days, though, they wrapped themselves up in ridiculous disguises and walked around Paris, laughing to themselves. Dmitri would pull Anya into an alley, pressing her up against a dusty brick wall and kissing her hard. Anya would laugh into his mouth, pulling him closer. 

It was one such day that they found themselves in, a late April morning. Anya pulled on a wide-brimmed hat and light scarf, obscuring her face. Dmitri was hardly so recognizable and dressed down in a plain shirt and pants and, of course, his trademark vest. 

They set out the apartment door, Anya swinging a picnic basket from her left arm, her right around Dmitri’s. She pulled him closer to her, smiling up at him. 

“It’s such a lovely day, isn’t it, Dima?”

Dmitri leaned his head toward her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “It’s always a lovely day with you.”

Anya laughed, and they continued on their way. 

After about a half hour of walking, they reached their favorite sun-soaked hill. Dmitri spread a checkered blanket over the grass, smoothing out any wrinkles. Anya grinned and flopped onto it, tossing her hat into the grass beside her. 

Dmitri followed, opening the picnic basket. He pulled out a grape, tossing it into Anya’s mouth. She caught it and laughed, rolling closer to Dmitri. He poked her in the stomach, leaning down to kiss her. 

Anya raised her head to meet him. Their lips met, as they had so many times before. Dmitri pulled himself over Anya, knees straddling her hips. He tangled his hand in her hair, kisses becoming breathier. He bit her bottom lip gently, leaving her sighing. 

She slid her hand over his ass, squeezing slightly. He gasped in response, leaving Anya’s lips to focus on her neck. With every nip and suck, the heat in Anya’s core grew more intense. She trailed her hand to the front of his pants, light fingers grazing over the seam. 

Dmitri’s kisses grew sloppier as Anya’s fingers grew stronger. He loosened the top button on her shirt, hand sliding over her breast. She groaned in response, fingertips finding the zipper of his pants. Dmitri laughed. 

“Slow down, Anya. let me service you first before I get all messy.”

Anya smiled up at him, trailing her hand up his chest and cupping his cheek. Dmitri bent to kiss her again, opening her shirt button by button. He slid his hand against her soft skin, noticing her lack of undergarments. He smiled down at her. 

“Nothing underneath, huh?” Dmitri brushed his hand over her peaked nipple, kissing her collarbone. “Didn’t expect the Grand Duchess to be quite so indecent.”

Anya laughed in response, cut short by a gasp of pleasure. Dmitri’s hand trailed down to the hem of her skirt, sliding against her thigh. 

“Well, I wouldn’t think anything more of a con man,” she sighed out, widening her legs to invite him in. 

Dmitri grinned. “I didn’t know Russians had a reputation for public indecency.” He tapped his fingers against her now-bare hip, just missing her aching center. She groaned, hips moving against his hand. 

“Now, now, Princess,” he laughed, pressing his thumb to her inner thigh. 

Anya’s lips pressed together, constraining a retort or moan. Her eyelids fluttered as Dmitri’s hand danced around her most sensitive spots. “I-I’m the one who orders you around,” she managed to whisper, her need getting the better of her. Dmitri responded with yet another teasing touch, this time with a brush against her clit.

Once again, her hips bucked against Dmitri’s hand, insistent. He smiled down at her wanting form, bending to kiss her neck. As he did, his hand finally moved to where Anya wanted the most. She moaned as his teeth dragged against her neck, his fingers sliding between her soaked folds. 

Her hands found his hair, pulling him closer as his finger circled her entrance. _Yes, yes_ , she whispered into his ear, her body trembling with need. Dmitri slid inside her, letting her adjust. 

She began moving her hips again, begging for any kind of stimulation. He took the hint, fingers sliding in and out at an increasing pace. Anya gasped louder as his kisses trailed to her exposed breasts. She moaned into his hair, the sensations becoming too much for her. 

Dmitri felt her tighten around him and knew she wouldn’t last much longer. He curled his fingers up into her, hearing her breath quicken. With a last kiss to her nipple, he held her as she slid over the edge. 

Once sure she was sated, he slid his finger from inside her, letting her lick them clean. She grinned at him, rolling over so their roles were reversed. 

Dmitri grinned. “Not here, not here,” he laughed, pulling her off him. “We haven’t even enjoyed our picnic.”

Anya sat down again, pulling the rest of the food from the basket. They fed each other as the sun rose higher, reaching its apex. 

\--------------------------------------

Anya had retrieved her hat and scarf. Dmitri folded the whole production back into the basket, grabbing the handle as he stood. 

They walked back into the city holding hands, drawing a winding path as they explored. It hadn’t been but fifteen minutes before they wandered down a particularly deserted street. Anya caught sight of an alley off the to the right. Without warning, she pulled Dmitri into it. 

He stumbled after her, breath shocked out of him. “Anya, wh-”

She cut him off by pressing him against the wall, stretching onto her tiptoes to kiss him. He smiled into her, pulling her closer to him. 

When she pulled back, Dmitri smiled down at her. “If you want to be the dominant one, you might want to work on being taller.”

Anya pouted at him, pulling the picnic basket from his hand and climbing on it. “Better?” 

She didn’t leave him time to answer before she went in for another kiss, sliding a hand under his shirt. He put his hand to the small of her back, pulling her in. 

Wasting no time, Anya kissed down his neck. She let him gasp against her, moving her hand to his pants once again. She hesitated, waiting for affirmation. 

Dmitri let out a gasping _yes_ , the pressure building in him. Anya smirked against his chest, hand still circling above his clothes. He groaned, hand twisting in her hair. 

“Good things to those who wait, and all that,” Anya whispered, trailing a line of kisses down his chest. He almost whined into her, his desire growing. She brushed her hand against his zipper, laughing as he arched into her. Her other hand palmed at his sensitive nipple, letting him writhe. 

Dmitri couldn’t take this teasing, he was so aroused. His hand left Anya’s hair to take care of his own business, but she slapped him away. 

“I don’t think so! The Grand Duchess can’t be doing such indecent things in public, Dima!”

She pulled away from him, picking up the picnic basket. “Let’s go home.”

\--------------------------------------------

The walk had been excruciating for Dmitri. His whole body ached with need. Yes, he’d teased Anya before, but he hadn’t made her walk through the city, dripping with arousal. 

She was a cruel one, his princess.

They reached their house, not a moment too soon. Anya took her time unpacking the basket and cleaning up, while Dmitri tried his best to help. Once they had finished, Anya glanced up at Dmitri. 

“Well then, I guess we’d better finished what we started,” she said with a smirk. 

Anya led him into the bedroom, instructing him to lay on the bed. He followed, not entirely sure what to expect. 

(Except, he did know what to expect, because they’d talked about it. And he was ready.)

He waited on the bed, trying to keep himself from resolving his need. Anya wouldn’t like that. 

Dmitri needn’t have worried. Anya retrieved the necessary items quickly and returned to his side. 

She smirked again at the sight of him, laying helplessly on the bed. 

“Impatient, are we?” she asked, a tinge of mirth creeping into her voice.  
Dmitri struggled to control his arousal. “Only for you, my princess.”

Anya sat on the bed, placing the bottle and harness on the end table. “Be a good con man for me now and get on your knees.”

Dmitri complied, heartbeat quickening with anticipation. Anya tied a ribbon around his wrists, tight enough to hold him, but loose enough that he could slip out if he needed. Dmitri almost gasped at each limited contact, his skin lighting up every time Anya so much as grazed him.

Anya opened the bottle, vanishing from Dmitri’s line of sight. He could hear the motion of the liquid, his knees trembling. 

“Are you ready?” Anya asked, her voice low and breathy. 

Dmitri nodded, biting his lip. 

The first touch was cold, shockingly so. Anya’s finger slid easily into his entrance, opening him up once again. He gasped, the slight stimulation already coursing through him after being left for so long. 

Slowly, Anya added a second finger, slipping in and out of him. With each motion, Dmitri relaxed into it, his arousal growing. 

Feeling her fingers leave him, Dmitri fought to contain a whine. He heard Anya put on the harness, preparing the instrument for him. 

“What do you say now, Dmitri?” Anya pressed, Dmitri feeling her just centimeters from him. 

“Please, if her Majesty wills it, please fuck me into submission.”

Anya laughed. “That’s right, my little criminal.” She slid into his entrance, feeling him start. 

This time, Dmitri did let out a moan. The size, the length, every inch was perfect, stretching his insides in all the right ways as she entered. He’d been waiting so _long_ for this, and it was absolutely worth it. 

Once Anya had given him enough time to adjust, she began moving slowly. Every measured movement was calculated exactly to make Dmitri falter, whine, beg for more. 

“If- if her Majesty finds it within her generous soul, pl-please-” Dmitri’s plead was cut off as Anya took the hint and sped up. He let out a deep moan, his insides contracting.

Yes, _this_ is what he’d wanted, what he’d been willing to wait all day for. Anya mercilessly pounding away at him, not relenting as tears welled up in his eyes. He was getting close, he could feel it, his mouth open and gasping. 

“A-Anya- I’m-”

Anya suddenly stopped.

“What was that?” She asked, her voice sharp.

Dmitri gasped, the sudden loss of stimulation making his head spin. “I- you-”

Having decided that he was taking too long to answer, Anya slapped his ass, hard. “You will address me by my proper title, _common man_ ,” she sneered.

Dmitri struggled to catch his breath. “Sorry, your Highness, if you could find it-” he took in a sharp breath. “If you could find it within your heart to forgive me-”

Apparently pleased with his answer, Anya dove right back into her quick pace, bringing him back to the edge. 

“Are you close?” she whispered, her voice a little strained with exertion.

Dmitri nodded, unsure if he could even form words. 

Somehow, Anya sped up, fingernails digging into Dmitri’s back. He panted, heat coiling inside his center as he reached his climax. With one final thrust, Dmitri let out a weak moan and collapsed. Anya slid out of him, disappearing for a moment. 

Dmitri laid facedown on the bed, slowly regaining his senses. Anya made her way back to him, running a cool hand across his back. 

“You did wonderful, Dima,” she said, her voice now sweet and soft. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

She led him to the bathroom, helping him bathe and get ready to sleep. They climbed into bed, both exhausted after the exciting day. 

Dmitri tucked a strand of hair behind Anya’s ear, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I love you,” he whispered.

She smiled in return. “I love you,” she said softly, curling into him as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it i'll probably write more


End file.
